Talk:Kamijou Touma/@comment-27045119-20151006180732
What exactly should be Missing?* Well for starters, Touma's Strength,Speed,Durability and Stamina, should be Immesurable cuz for the the simple fact that in the ligth Novels : In Stamina = You see Touma running for 2 to 3 hours without taking a break and was reacting & blocking Misaka's Ligthing attacks + a Railgun Blast from her in the first Volumen, then you see him in a diferent Volumen walking all over Rusia for 3 days with Othinus and he still have enough energy to figth against Accelerator ( In there 3rd round in the series ) and won against Acce, then in a diferent Volumen you see Touma reacting and Moving soo fast that even Fiamma was most impresive...and still Touma beats him as well. - In Strength = Same as above, you see Touma hurting and knoking down people stated to be far more stronger than other Espers and Magicans in the Series ( Even punching and sending Accelerator across the yard they were figthing on in the Sisters Saga , take in mind that Accelerator's body was off the floor and in the air befofore he hits the floor when Touma punches him in the face), even Fiama said in a Volumen that not even the strongest Esper or Magican can hurt him ( Seen the Ligth Novel Volumen.....He was rigth..exept Othinus,Accelerator, Misaka ( I Belive she can ) can hurt him and beat him ) then Touma punches him and K.O him + sending him flying to the ground, people can talk all they want that the Imagen Braker did all that cuz thats bullshit cuz the Imagen Braker is not the one punching and K.O. other characters....Is the Person's strength that knocks people out with his own phisical strength, Imagen Breaker is God's Power that can Cancel any power in reality + even Devine ones even Touma's Luck ( Stated by Index in the first Volumen ). - In Speed = Again same as above, you see Touma reacting and counter attacking Accelerator who was manipulating his own Vectors to enchance his Speed + out running a near point blank Dust Explosion in a feald full of Gas and survive in the Sisters Saga, then you see Touma keeping up with an Awaken Accelerator in Speed and was reacting + reflecting Accelerator's WIngs Attacks with his Imagen Braker in the 3rd World War Saga Volumens, Touma was even moving so fast blocking/negating all of Fiamma's Laser/Beams attacks making Fiama to say that Touma was moving like if he was teleporting, then you see Touma reacting to Othinus's Instant Devine Arrows that were stated to never miss there target and she throws a few of them to Touma just for him to react so fast that he negate them all... all Othinus saw was Touma with his rigth arm/hand pointing in to the sky smiling at her. - In Endurence - Like Above Again ( Sorry if this is making you annoy or something but is the true, Again Im sorry ), Touma Survive a spell attack that Index make when she was out of control that was stated by Kansaki that the spell is one touch kill....all it did to Touma was the destruction of his Memory Cells all this happens beginin of the series, then Touma survive all of Accelerator's blooddusted/Piss off attacks that lives Touma death in the floor then to Accelerator's and Misaka's surprise....Touma standed up like if he was a zombie making Accelerator for the first time to feel fear then Touma beats Accelerator in the Sisters Saga Volumen, then in the Festival Volumen Touma survive a Building falling at top of him by a Black Wing transformed Accelerator....to surprise all of the readers like myself...Touma got off the destroyed building and keep figthing Accelerator and beats Accelerator in the Process, Touma even Survive Vento's Devine Punishment and survive Othinus's End of All Reality attack in diferent Volumens, even in the Sisters Saga Touma let himself get attacked by all of Misaka's piss off attacks to calm her down...then a really damage Touma figth against Accelerator and wins the figth against Acce. - In Figthing Style - Touma is a really good ( I dare to say Expert ) in Street Figthing, but his style of figthing is not only Street Figthing but a mixt of diferent figthing styles he learns across his adventure in the series, is more like a bit to bit of Martial Arts + Street Figthing + his Experience and Reactions during the seies. ---- All Im trying to say is that Touma is a character that reary gets far better than before during the series, in the Volumens it been said that Touma gets better due his experience, and Touma have a lot of experince figthing Espers/Magicans and a God ( Othinus ), Touma is really a Powerfull Underdog if you ask me. Forgot to say that In Attack Potency = Normaly he should be Immesurable + Imagen Breaker should be Immesurable as well cuz its still unknown how Far Powerfull Touma really is. + Imagen Braker disnt Cancel/Negate Supernatural things only, Imagen Braker can Cancel/Negate any power even Devine ones ( Stated by Index in fist Volumen ) ---- *The power inside Toumas, its extent, nature and abilities at this point are completly unknown. We havent effectively see it do anything except scaring Fiamma. Also you do not seem understand the tiering system of this side. There just isn´t a imaginable concept of above Tier 0.* Well it is Powerfull enough to be called even the person who owns it as "The One Who Surpassed God" and God was who created and give life to everything....that Powerfull. ---- Do you think we can fix Touma's Profile? - *This profile has no defeat list?* What?!?!...maybe it was a diferent VS Battle Wiki, sorry my mistake :(